villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Man with the Upside-Down Face
The Man with the Upside-Down Face is an Urban Legend, which is notable for being one of the most evil and threatening beings created by Trevor Henderson, if not the worst. History He appears to be a man with a very large grin, having his head upside down. His mouth appears to be on the top, while his neck is being covered by his hair. He also appears to be wearing a gray coat. Pictures of The Man dating back from the 1910s to the 1960s started appearing on the internet, when Trevor uploaded three old photographs onto his social medias. When you first time look at the photos, everything seems normal, until you look in the background. Finding out that The Man is in every photo, watching the events take off. In the first photo, people are surrounded by a car which had an accident. While The Man is seen in the middle, smiling at the event. In the second photo appears to be a similar case, except The Man is inside of the car smiling directly at the photographer. In the third photo appears to be a normal regular photo, except The Man appears in the behind, smiling. Looking into deeper though the third photo, it is notable that the location of the picture is in Budapest, Hungary, giving the evidence that The Man is an Hungarian evildoer. Because of The Man's nature of appearing constantly in tragedies when victims die, it was believed that he was in fact supposed to replicate the infamous Grim Reaper. Future investigating that was not the case. Trevor later on uploaded more three old-photos of The Man to his medias, which revealed how sinister The Man really is. The Man has the goal of feeding off of negative emotions such as grief from roadside accidents, possibly trying to cause as much car accidents and griefs as possible. When he creates his actions, he is invisible to the public, only photographs reveal that he is really there causing madness. As Henderson states "His face is on wrong because he loves perverting the expectations of how a human is put together. He loves grief and pain from roadside accidents, but any awful feelings will do. He's an awful parasite, like a leech or lamprey. He's physically there, we just can't see him though.". It is believed that The Man is just as bad or even much worse then the infamous Cartoon Cat, and The Man appears to be the most threatening-evil being out there. Causing and feeding on pain, suffering, and death without any remorse, he leeches off the suffering of his victims, during their terrifying events, sucking the life out of them for his own pleasure. Gallery Images FaceMan.jpg|The Man with the Upside-Down Face Upside.jpg Downside_Up.jpg|The anatomy of The Man with the Upside-Down Face's head. Drive Safe!.jpg|Drive Safe! UpsideMan.jpg|The Man at the scene of a car crash. UpsideManTwo.jpg|The Man at another car crash. UpsideManThree.jpg|The Man can be seen in the background. UpsideManFour.jpg UpsideManFive.jpg UpsideManSix.jpg Videos The Man with the Upside-Down Face Trivia *He was created by Trevor Henderson, who is known for making various bizarre creatures over the internet. His other creations include the famous Siren Head, Cartoon Cat, the Country Road Creature, the Bridge Worms, and the Long Horses. *On a "pain scale" of one to ten (with ten being the worst) created by Henderson for his monsters, both The Man and Cartoon Cat are placed on ten, implying that they are both possibly the most evil beings Trevor has created by far. *On Twitter, Trevor posted an artwork of The Man with the Upside-Down Face, calling him the "patron saint of car wrecks, natural disasters, misery and bloody pavement", suggesting he most likely also feeds on the misery natural disasters cause. *Interestingly, The Man for whatever reason has only made an appearance in black-and-white old photos, though it is possible that Trevor will eventually reveal photos of him in modern times. *He is possibly the most evil creation that Trevor Henderson has ever created. While Cartoon Cat attacks mostly when people are in/around his lair, and if his possible origin of being an abandoned 1939 cartoon is true, attacking people for revenge, The Man with the Upside-Down Face seems to do everything just for fun, feeding off of the grief and misery of others for his own sickening pleasure. Navigation Category:Urban Legends Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Horror Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Mute Category:Sadists Category:Enigmatic Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Noncorporeal Category:Nameless Category:Unseen Category:Karma Houdini Category:Stalkers